A Christmas to Remember
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: request story. Damon & Elena get stuck in the snow on Christmas Eve. With all the creative ways to stay warm...what will they choose? festive LEMON


_a/n: this request was asked of me a while ago when I was looking for ideas for 'Road Trip'. I loved the suggestions so much, but it just didn't find its way into the project, so I decided to keep it for my Christmas one shots, and now…here we are! Happy Reading!_

_Dedicated to NelenaCalden (this has been long overdue)_

Elena blinked out through the windshield as Damon turned up the speed of the wipers. The snow was falling much faster and thicker now, and he cursed as the tires slipped on a patch of ice. Her hand white knuckled the seat beneath her, but she didn't speak up. There was no need to for she trusted him and knew he would take care of her. Unfortunately, the snow was so thick that they didn't see the sign for the turn off until it was too late. Damon stepped on the breaks lightly, but the car skidded and turned sharply anyway, sending them straight into the ditch. This time, Elena did scream. When she opened her eyes she found that one of her hands had reached for Damon's arm, her nails digging in sharply through his coat.

"Are you alright?" he asked, unlatching her claws and setting her hand back on her leg.

She nodded and looked up at him. "Can we get out?"

He opened his door less than an inch before he pulled it shut again. "Seem's we're stuck in a drift." The wipers were still going, but they did nothing now. "Hopefully someone later than us will see the car and stop."

Elena looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "We're past the turn off, and even if they do miss it, who's to say they will even see us?"

He sighed and turned off the engine, the car suddenly quiet now that the Christmas music had gone silent. He rested his hands on the wheel, looking at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She smiled faintly, rubbing her arms even though the air in the cab was still warm. "I didn't really feel like small talking and fake smiling with everyone."

He hadn't exactly either, but getting stuck on the side of the road in the middle of a blizzard was hardly how he wanted to spend Christmas Eve. At least she was here with him, and at least they were alone "Are you cold?"

She shook her head, her eyes transfixed on her apparently interesting nail beds. "Not yet."

He took her distraction as a chance to size up her bare legs. The dress she was wearing came just below her knees, but since she'd shuffled around in the seat it hiked itself up to the middle of her thigh. He could see a flash of cleavage as she breathed, but her jacket and her hair hid most of it. Now that it was quiet he could hear certain things more clearly, like the beatings of her heart- more beautiful than any song, the pattern of her breathing- the very reason he was still in this town- she was alive and she was here with him. Granted, she didn't have to option of going with Stefan since he'd run off months ago, but he didn't focus on that.

He focused on the fact that she was in his car, spending her Christmas Eve with him. Elena could feel the tension in the air, the frustration, the pent up sexual need. It followed them wherever they went, but normally they had something to distract them from it. This was really the first time they had been completely alone in a while. The thought scared her, and she finally allowed herself to look at him. It was pretty dark thanks to the snow, but the glow from the dashboard illuminated his face enough that she could make out the thick worry lines across his forehead.

She hated when he looked like that, and without thinking she tried to caress them away with her fingers. He grabbed her wrist as she moved down to his cheek, his eyes suddenly on fire. "Elena."

"I'm sorry." She recoiled, pressing herself as close to the door as she could. He wasn't angry, no that would only have been too easy to deal with. He wanted her, she could see it on his face, read it in his eyes. There was nothing scarier, more thrilling than Damon Salvatore wanting you and having no way to escape from him.

"I wish you wouldn't apologize so much."

"I'm sorry." Her response earned her a glare and she tried to smile. He said nothing, did nothing…just sat there and looked at her. She couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm cold."

He nodded and gunned the engine, warm air blowing. An orange light came on the dash and he cursed. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

"What?" Elena leaned over, her hair falling in his face as she tried to look.

"We are almost out of fuel."

"Oh." She moved back into her seat, just a slight amount of panic in her tone. They were stuck in this car till who know's when and now they had no heat. "Well, shit."

He laughed, he couldn't help it. Elena swearing was such a rare occurrence and on the few occasions she let one slip he couldn't help smiling. "We will try to conserve what we have." He said and turned it off, the cloak of silence surrounding them once more.

She nodded and cradled her head against the door, looking out the window at basically nothing. She just couldn't look at him anymore. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you got us trapped in here on purpose so you could seduce me." Her tone was teasing, but she looked at him with reproachful eyes all the same.

"If I wanted to have my way with you, I'd have trapped us somewhere with heating, plumbing and a bed." His smirk comforted her; anything familiar at this point would comfort her.

"That would be a bit smarter." She laughed a little and shivered. "I'm cold already."

"I have some more bad news."

She opened one of her closed eyes and looked over. "Do I even want to know?"

"I'm not going to turn the car back on. We'll need the little gas we have left to get us out of here when someone comes."

She nodded, understanding but hating it. "Okay."

He watched her hands rub up her arms, desperately trying to create friction to keep herself warm. He could think of a thousand different ways to keep them warm with friction, but he couldn't bring himself to say any of them out loud…well maybe one. "I do have an idea, if you're up for it."

Elena knew it was her mind freaking out, that was why she was suddenly so cold but when she turned to face him her teeth were near chattering. "If has to do with getting warm, I'll take it."

He stored that information for later and held back the smirk. "We can always get in the backseat. Then at least I can put my arms around you."

Her eyes darted from him to the bench seat and back, her bottom lip between her teeth. The idea was tempting, so tempting in fact that she didn't even consider it a moment longer. He watched, half surprised as she slipped between the seats and into the back. It took him a second to understand that she'd agreed to his idea before he grabbed the keys from the ignition and stuffed them in his pocket. Once he was beside her, he suddenly felt nervous. _Fuck sakes Damon, get it together. _He looked over at her, seeing her shivering in the thin winter coat she'd worn only because it looked good with the dress.

"This is ridiculous." She said between mumbling teeth as he slipped one arm around her shoulders.

He nearly sighed in relief when she settled her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist. "There are worse situations we could be in."

"Like what?"

The fact that she was so close was making it hard for him to think. "Um…we could be in a tent instead of the car with bears and wolves outside."

Her arm tightened around him instinctively. "You don't think there are any werewolves out there do you?"

"No." he shook his head and smoothed her hair with one hand, the other searching for hers. He found her fingers clenched tightly in the fabric of his sweater and gingerly released them. "Full moon isn't until next week."

"Right." She sighed a little and let her eyes close, breathing in his scent. The material of his sweater wasn't scratchy against her cheek as she thought it might be when she looked at him before getting in the car earlier. In fact it was soft. The muscle beneath was hard however and she felt her fingers brush against his abs as she moved closer. "Can vampires freeze to death?"

He laughed and pressed a quick, almost unnoticeable kiss to her hair. "No, thankfully."

"So, are you even cold?"

He could feel her warm breath through the fabric of his sweater, the heat from her body radiating to his. "Not at the moment."

Elena thought about it and smiled. "I'm definitely getting warmer." Her skin felt a little flushed as his thumb rubbed gently over her knuckles, as his fingers played with her hair.

"Where are you still cold?"

She pulled back, the darkness of the backseat making her feel safe, the feel of his body so close, the sound of his voice, the way he smell all weakened her fear a bit more and she looked up to his eyes. "I'll show you."

Damon froze still when he felt her lips press against his. His hand clenched tighter in her hair, the other slid up her arm to grip her shoulder as her fingers slipped beneath his sweater to dance light touches across his abs. "Elena." Her name was only a whisper on his lips as she trailed her kisses down his chin.

"Yes?" there was the slightest giggle in her voice as she explored more of his skin. Now her body was on fire but she relished in it, seeked more heat as her tongue ached to meet his.

"You're incredible."

She smiled before slipping her tongue between his teeth, finding his just as eager to taste her. "I'm pretty sure survival 101 says something about body heat to survive situations like these."

That rule was for when you're clothes were soaking wet, but he didn't care to correct her, tugging her jacket down her shoulders to reveal her bare arms. She really hadn't dressed for the weather, but the dress looked incredible. He could see the shiny gold material perfectly in the dark, but let his eyes close as her lips found a wonderful spot to suck on his neck. His jacket was the next to go, and then she was in his lap, her bare thighs against his hips, the soft fabric of his dress pants teasing her skin. As she scooted closer to him, she brushed against the growing hardness and couldn't help the shock from the sensation.

He nearly laughed at the expression on her face, but kept his reaction under control. Instead he took his own dare and slipped one hands under the fabric of her skirt, more than pleased at the velvety feel of her skin. It was his turn to be shocked when he felt the string of her thong, his fingers going under it and around to the front. She gasped at the first stroke even though it was through the lace. No one had touched her in far too long, and he got that impression quickly as her nails dug into his skin. This time he did laugh, earning a slap on the chest before she moved to kiss him again.

This time her lips didn't relent until the need to feel more of his skin became too much and she removed his sweater. He saw it land over the headrest of the drivers' seat before her body blocked his sight again and he was completely lost in her. The free hand that had been resting on her hip went around to her back, finding the zipper quickly and undoing it. Elena felt the fabric loosen around her body, but she didn't stop him. When his fingers hooked in both thick straps and pulled her dress down around her waist he noticed she'd worn no bra. That thrilled him to an almost ridiculous standard, and he took full advantage of the situation, latching his lips around one nipple.

She let out the first moan and threaded her hands through his raven hair. When she felt his fangs scrape against her sensitive skin she hissed, but was surprisingly more turned on than afraid. "Do you trust me?" he whispered once he'd kissed up to her ear.

"Yes." She nodded, feeling him reach down to his boot.

She gasped when she felt the cool blade of his pocket knife against her thigh. He cut the thin strings holding her thong up before closing it and dropping it to the floor. "If you want to stop, you're going to have to say the word, because nothing else will make me want to let go."

She nodded, bending his head back and finding his lips again. Her hands smoothed down his cheeks, down his bare chest and began fumbling with his belt. "I don't want to stop. We got stuck here for a reason, and if it was so we could finally realize what we wanted, so I could realize it…then I'm not going to pass up the chance."

As she freed him from the pants, he slipped her dress higher up on her waist, the anticipation near killing him. She lifted her hips slightly over his, the little foreplay they'd gone through before enough. Every moment since he'd first kissed the back of her hand had been their foreplay, and they didn't need any more time or space keeping them apart. Later when they got out of this car and they had his King sized mattress to play on, he would kiss every inch of her skin, but right now all either of them wanted was the primal connection of man and woman locked together. She moaned loudly as his hardened tip slipped from her entrance and rubbed against her clit.

He felt her nails dig into his shoulders again and carefully rocked his hips so that they got back to where they needed to be. She didn't need any more teasing then he did. When she finally felt the fullness of having Damon inside her she let go of any control she'd held onto that point and attacked his lips with hers. Damon held onto her hips as she kissed him, teeth and tongue all wild. He felt the blood lust begin to threaten first place over actual lust, but he held it off until she began tightening around him. Her kisses went to his chest and then she sat straight, looking at him. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, Elena watching him, watch her as she came. It sent him right over as well and somewhere between the moans and the gasps she wrapped one hand in his hair, guiding his fangs to her neck.

"Take your Christmas present Damon." She murmured, gasping when she felt the sharp, momentary pain of being bitten. They thrust together a little faster, her riding out the final set of aftershocks, his pleasure only beginning as he drank his craving.

When her breathing had returned to normal and his voice had come back to him, he looked up at her, his head rising from the back of the seat. She smiled warmly, his hands cradling her face as they kissed. Her once hungry and desperate lips gentled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his fingers up and down the length of her back slowly as they enjoyed the moment of togetherness. "I guess I'm going to have to find you a pretty incredible present to even the playing field."

She laughed and hid her face in his neck. "There is something you could give me now."

"I think I need more than thirty seconds to recover." He laughed, earning a new kind a glare, one that he would enjoy seeing on her face anytime. Her eyes blazed with lust, but she shook her head.

"That's not what I meant."

"What then?" he pressed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, the air in the car feeling extremely warm.

"Tell me you love me."

He smiled and held her close. "I love you Elena."

"I love you too." She bent to kiss him, ready to find out just how many different positions you could get to in the backseat of a car before Damon quickly tugged her dress up her arms and zipped the back up. "What's wrong?"

"I can hear something." He buckled his belt and they jumped into the front, her heart pounding loudly. Not a minute later the scrape of a shovel against metal caught her ears and she realized someone was digging them out.

"We're coming!"

"It's Matt." Elena looked out the back window to see the faint glow of a few flashlights through the snow.

"Thank god he didn't find us any sooner." Damon laughed, tugging her across the gear shift for a kiss. "Now he can hurry up though, the faster we get out of her, the faster we can get home."

She smiled and pushed him away as Matt called for Damon to start the engine. This was going to be a very Merry Christmas indeed.

_a/n: if I was to be stuck in a snowdrift in the backseat of a Camaro it would have to be Damon Salvatore stuck with me. However, if you had to choose another member of the Mystic Falls cast to be stuck with…who would be your back up? Just curious. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
